


Web Of Insanity

by QuartzHerobrine



Series: Multiverse Adventures [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Attempted Murder, Breaking and Entering, Consent, F/F, F/M, Father W.D Gaster, Fingering, Flowey Is A Little Shit Sometimes, Flowey Tries To Be Nice, Frisk Remembers Timelines, How Do I Tag, Human Monster Relationships, I Don't Even Know, I Support Papyton, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Magic, Monster Supporter, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, My First Fanfic, NO FONTCEST, Or is it specism, POV Third Person, Papyrus Is A Sweet Little Cinnamon Roll, Post-Pacifist Route, Racism, Reader Is Not Frisk, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Sex Screams, Smut, Soul Bond, Soul Touching, Tags May Change, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Vaginal, Vandilism, You're 17 Years Old, blowjob, male reader - Freeform, probably gonna suck, pussy eating, teenage reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 39
Words: 9,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuartzHerobrine/pseuds/QuartzHerobrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your life was always confusing. You barely ever saw your parents, your job overpays you (not that you're complaining), and talking to actual people is ridiculously hard. Oh and there are monsters living on the surface now. After saving a monster girl's life, you are given an opportunity to uncover secrets about everything you know. What is reality? What is sanity? What is left to uncover?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crack

BEEEP! BEEEP! Y/N groaned as he was forced to get up. He had just started a part time job at hell- no sorry, McDonalds. He was 16 at that point and was just finishing college. Yes, college. He skipped most of elementary school and had supposedly rich parents. He hadn't seen his parents in 4 years however and was trying to make his own money. He walked to most places even though he had a car. He walked to work through the grimy streets of Ebbot City. The name makes it sound impressive, but it was mostly suburban and most people had an average pay. The only reason he was there was because his parents actually built a mansion in one of the random empty areas. The only "impressive" thing in the city was Mt. Ebbot. 8 children had climbed up that mountain and never came back. He started his shift at work and was immediately impressed by people's stupidity. The conversation with his first customer was incredibly irritating. "What's that?", the customer asked. He responded in the most calm demeanor that he could muster, "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about sir. Could you please point to the thing you're talking about?" "You know, that!", he yelled. "No, I don't know, so could you please point?", he responded. The customer then, of course socked him in the jaw. The customer was thrown out and he continued to work...in pain. Then, at the end of his shift, the world hiccuped. Every molecule in his body tingled as he saw the world flash white. He then heard a cracking sound that seemed to shake the earth. And then, as soon as it began, it was over. Everyone in the restaurant stared at each other. They had all felt it but were too scared to acknowledge it. You ran out of the McDonalds and to your house you got on your computer. You immediantly saw a news story that nearly stopped your heart. MONSTERS APEAR FROM UNDER MT. EBBOT.


	2. It's Been Awhile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You save the spider.

It's been a year since monsters emerged from under Mt. Ebott, and life hasn't changed much for him. He, and many others, soon discovered that monsters weren't violent and just wanted to live alongside humans. However, some want to drive the monsters back underground. He wasn't quite sure how you felt about them. They didn't seem to be causing any problems, but he was still wary of them. He went to work just like any other day, and talked to stupid people. Everything seemed normal, except for walking home. As he walked past an alley, he heard a shriek. He looked down the alley to see a burly man with a knife approach someone huddling in the shadows of the corner. He ran down the alley and yelled,"HEY!". The man turned with an inquisitive grunt. "Leave them alone!", he yelled. The burly man laughed and said, "And what are you gonna do?". "Stop you, duh!", he responded. The burly man laughed again and then charged at Y/N with the knife. Y/N dodged and smacked the man's neck. He then punched the man in the sternum and then kneed the man in the face. The man fell to the ground and ran screaming, "It's not worth it!". Y/N rushed over to the figure. "Are you ok?", he asked. The figure looked at him and he discovered that the one he saved was, in fact, a spider monster. His eyes widened, but he realized that now was not the time to be wary. The monster was bleeding from multiple places and seemed to be struggling to maintain consciousness. "Help.....bring to 847 Cherry Lane.....please.", the monster said weakly. Y/N quickly found the location on his map app and rushed her over. He knocked on the door and yelled, "Help!!!". The door opened to reveal a goat woman with fur white as snow. "She said to bring her here!", you quickly explained. She responded in the softest, most caring voice he has ever heard. "Bring her here", she said. She brought her to a bed and told you to lay her on it. The goat woman examined the spider monster's injuries. She then laid her hands on the spider monster's chest. Y/N watched in amazement as a green glow surrounded both monsters. The injuries of the spider monster started healing. A few minutes later, the goat woman removed her hands from the other's chest. "Thank you, she will spend the night here.", the goat women said. "Is she gonna be okay?", he asked. "Yes, she will be fine.", she responded. "So, who are you?", he asked. In that caring voice, she responded, "I am Toriel, it is very nice to meet you." "I'm Y/N, it's nice to meet you as well.", he said, "Bye." He opened the door to find it pouring hard. "Aw crap.", he mumbled. "Oh you can't go out during that!", Toriel exclaimed, "Why don't you stay here for the night?" "I mean, I guess as long as I'm not intruding.", he mumbled. "Of course you won't, please stay in the guest room.", she responded. "But isn't the spider monster in there?", he asked. "I see no reason why you can't share the bed.", she said confused. Oh boy, it was gonna be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am gonna try to make chapters longer. The last one was kinda short. Tell me how I fucked up.


	3. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and meets some people.

Y/N woke up in a bed that was not his own. "What am I doing here?", he said out loud. He then recalled the events of the previous night. He tried to get up, but failed. He was being held in place by a set of 6 spindly arms. His face turned bright red as he realized that she was cuddling him! He struggled and squirmed but was unable to escape. So he sat there and waited until he heard a yawn as the arms released him. The girl looked around her and saw Y/N with a face red as a tomato. The girl screamed and jumped back. Y/N jumped back as well in surprise. They both fell of the bed and fell to the floor with a loud thump. Y/N then, of course popped up and started rambling, "You said to bring you this address so I did and then Toriel healed and put you in bed and it stared raining so I had to stay here and she put us in the same bed and-!" "Calm down!", the girl yelled, "Let's just introduce ourselfs and then, we can ramble." "M-M-My n-n-name is Y-Y-Y-Y/N.", Y/N stuttered. "My name is Muffet.", she responded, "So Toriel healed me, and then what?." "It was storming last night so I couldn't go home. Toriel let me stay here, but put us in the same bed. Oh, and I woke up to you, uhhhhh, never mind." "To me what?", she asked. "You were kinda cuddling me.", Y/N said with a nervous laugh. Her eyes widened but she said nothing. This awkward moment was interrupted by Toriel. She opened the door to the guest room and said, "Breakfast is ready Muffet and Y/N." they both awkwardly marched to the dining room. When everybody reached the table Toriel introduced him to Asgore, Frisk, and Flowey. "H-H-Hi", Y/N stuttered. "Hello.", Asgore said. "Hi!", said Frisk cheerfully. Flowey didn't say anything. Frisk nudged Flowey. "Oh, hi", he said with a smile. However, after working McDonalds, he knew what a forced smile looked like. "You don't have to put on a fake expression for me Flowey.", Y/N told Flowey. "How could you tell?", he said. "I worked at McDonalds. Most of us put on a fake smile.", Y/N explained. Flowey frowned and then laughed. "I like you.", Flowey chuckled. Everyone looked shocked. Frisk, Toriel, and Asgore smiled. "What?", Y/N asked. Then Flowey realized. "You..... made..... me..... feel.....", he said stumbling over his own words. "I'm assuming that's a big deal.", Y/N said. "Flowey shouldn't be able to feel because he doesn't have a soul. You somehow made him feel.", Frisk explained. "Wait, soul? Souls are real?", Y/N exclaimed. "Of course. Monsters can even draw them out so you can see them.", Toriel replied. Y/N's mind was blown. There was then a knock at the door. "HELLO TORIEL! WE HAVE ARRIVED FOR BREAKFAST.", yelled the person at the door. Y/N was about to meet more people. Oh joyous day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for uploading the last chapter late. I'll try harder to get chapters up on time. This story has 7 kudos! I can't believe at least 7 people like this story! Thanks everyone.


	4. Sorry, Need A Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes

Sorry everybody. I need a break. I'll post a real chapter tomorrow. I love all you guys and/or girls. Thanks for the 10 k- wait 10 kudos?! WTF! Thank you guys so much for everything. Wow. Anyway see ya.


	5. Dumb and Dumberer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the skele-bros

Y/N watched as 2 skeletons walked in. One was tall and was wearing some kind of, armor? The other was a shorter skeleton wearing a blue hoodie and, pink slippers? Man these guys had some weird fashion choices. "Y/N, meet Sans and Papyrus.",Toriel said. "HELLO UNKNOWN HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU!", exclaimed Papyrus. "It's uh, nice to meet you too The Great Papyrus.", responded Y/N. "YOU CAN JUST CALL ME PAPYRUS IF YOU WISH HUMAN!", Papyrus yelled. "Uh thanks Papyrus.", Y/N said, confused. "Hey, don't keep the human all to yourself Paps. I want a chance to tickle their funny bone.", the small skeleton chuckled. "SAAAAAANNNNNNSSSSSSSSS!!!!!", Papyrus screamed, "CEASE YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS THIS INSTANT!" "Hey Y/N. It's nice to meet you.", sans said calmly as be reached out his hand. Y/N shook it. PPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBLLLLlLLlLLLLLFFFFDFF. Sans started laughing. Toriel and Frisk joined in while Flowey, Asgore, and Papyrus looked upon the scene with faces of disapproval. Y/N looked at his hand, then at Sans, then back to his hand, then back to Sans. His shocked face was replaced with a smile as he started laughing hysterically. Everyone looked at you in shock. "Oh man really? Really?! You actually used a whoopie cushion! Hahahaha!", Y/N exclaimed. Sans looked at you and smiled. "The old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. Never gets old.", he chuckled. Y/N glanced at the time. "Oh crap I need to go to work! Bye and thanks for letting me stay here Toriel.", Y/N exclaimed as he rushed towards the door. "Wait!", yelled Toriel, "Take my phone number." Everyone else also gave you their number. "Kay thanks bye!", Y/N exclaimed as he rushed out. As he walked to work, he looked at the phone numbers he just received. He then realized something. He just made some friends for the first time in years. He looked forward and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the break I took yesterday. I was tired and shit.


	6. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People hate you more than usual.

Y/N's life had gotten much better since last week. He had friends that he saw often and loved to hang out with. However one intrigued him. Muffet. All he knew about her was that she ran a bakery during the day. Oh, and that she liked to cuddle in her sleep. He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. As he worked he saw that it was time for his lunch break. "Hey boss,", Y/N shouted into the back, "I'm taking my lunch break!" All he got in response was a grunt. Then, he saw his friends walk in. "Hi guys. It's nice to see you.", Y/N said with a smile,"I was just starting my lunch break. Lets sit down and eat." "Of course.", responded...Muffet? Muffet barely ever talks to him. At least, not after the cuddle incident. Y/N shrugged and went to sit down with his friends. "Hey!",exclaimed some random man, "Are you really gonna let filth eat here?!" "What filth are you talking about? The only filth I see is you, and I doubt you want to be thrown out.", Y/N responded. "The monsters you idiot, they'll eat the children!", the man yelled. Y/N looked at him and chuckled. His chuckle turned into a laugh and his laugh became hysterical. "You're so stupid that it's actually funny!", Y/N choked out, "Eat the children, seriously?" He kept laughing and laughing until the man left grumbling that he would never eat here again. He wiped a tear from his eye and sat down with his friends. His friends stared at him in shock. "What?", he asked. "Why did you stand up for us?", Sans asked. "Because you're the best and my friends, I couldn't just let him call you filth. All us losers have standards.", Y/N explained. They all cracked a smiled and began to talk. "WE MOSTLY CAME TO LET YOU KNOW THAT MORE FRIENDS ARE COMING INTO TOWN AND THAT WE THINK YOU SHOULD MEET THEM!", Papyrus exclaimed. "I'm always up for meeting new friends. When are they arriving?", Y/N asked. "NOVEMBER 31ST!", Papyrus yelled. "Well, I can't wait to meet them.", Y/N said with a smile that was becoming more and more common. "I really can't wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12 KUDOS???!!!!  
> Are you guys insane?  
> This story sucks!  
> Thanks guys..... I guess. What are you doing?


	7. Anxiety x Fish Biceps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet a fish lady and a yellow dinasour and you start to see Muffet as more than a friend.

Y/N and Muffet started hanging out more. Y/N would sometimes visit Muffet after work or during his lunch break. He was determined to find out more about Muffet. And he did. Her favorite color was purple. She likes baking, friends, and seeing the sky. She dislikes monster phobics, isolation, and being forced to do things. Y/N enjoyed hanging out with Muffet and his other friends. But he felt different around Muffet. She made him feel happier than the others. She also made him feel... uncomfortable. But, that doesn't matter right now. He was about to meet some more friends! Papyrus had told him about them. They were a couple named Alphys and Undyne. Papyrus had also warned Y/N that Undyne could get a bit... intense. Y/N prepared himself, mentally, physically, and emotionally for the experience ahead. He walked into the house with his friends. "Hey punks!", a loud voice yelled, "Was wondering when you'd show up." This one had to be Undyne. She walked into to the door and looked at Y/N. She narrowed her eyes and said,"Who's this?". "THAT IS HUMAN Y/N! HE IS ALL OUR FRIEND. ESPECIALLY MUFFET. HE HANGS OUT WITH HER THE MOST. IT'S ALMOST LIKE THEY'RE D-", Papyrus exclaimed getting interrupted. "PAPYRUS!", Y/N and Muffet screamed. They then both blushed. "So you two are dating, huh?", Undyne asked. "We are just friends Undyne!", Muffet exclaimed. "Yeah! Just friends!", Y/N yelled still blushing. "Uh huh. Well you still need to meet my girlfriend Alphys!", Undyne yelled. She walked into the kitchen and pulled a short yellow dinosaur into the room. "Hi, Alphys, isn't it?", Y/N said. "Y-y-y-y-yeah I'm A-A-A-A-Alphys.", Alphys stuttered. Y/N smiled. He could be kinda awkward too. "It's nice to meet you Alphys, I'm Y/N.", Y/N said with a smile on his face. Alphys smiled back. Undyne smiled with both of you. "OOOO IS THIS A SMILING CONTEST! I WISH TO PARTICIPATE!", Papyrus screamed with his usual enthusiasm. He then put on the most ridiculous smile ever seen my man or monster with a matching pose. How in the world was his scarf fluttering? There was no wind! Y/N looked at him. He started to laugh. He really had the best friends. But could one become... more? Little did he know Muffet was thinking the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do 16 people like this?! 16!!!!! Oh and tell me which story arch I should do first. Saving Flowey, W.D. Gaster, or Chara. Shout out to thehelper57, jake9039, and MindInMyth. Thanks for liking.


	8. Dating! Start!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ask Muffet on a date... kinda. And the date goes well... kinda. And you tell your friends... kinda.

"Come on Y/N. It's just eight words. That form one sentence. Oh, I can't. I can't ask Muffet on a date.", Y/N said to himself. He was sitting at a table by himself at a cafe. He had been trying to convince himself to ask Muffet out on a date. Unfortunately, he was failing. However, little did he know, that Muffet was at a table near him. And she, of course, heard him. She stared at him in shock, but her face quickly changed to a large smile. She walked over too him and said, "Of course I'll go out with you." Y/ N almost did a spit-take. "You were there? You heard me? I mean, I mean where should we uh go... to... on our date.", Y/N stuttered out. Muffet giggled. "How about Taste Of France?", Muffet responded calmly. "O-o-o-ok.", Y/N said, still stuttering. "6:00 sound good?", Muffet asked. This time, all Y/N could manage was a small and timid nod. "See you then!", Muffet said bounding away. Y/N was mortified. She had been there the whole time! How long had she been there?! But wait... he had a date! A date with Muffet! He realized he had to get ready. He had to get ready quick! It was already 5:00! What should he wear?! Should they walk or drive?! He didn't understand how any of this worked! He was absolutely terrified! He ran home and quickly changed. He decided on a suit because of the place they were going to. He then looked at the birthmark on his neck. He always hated that thing. It was an unusual birthmark. It had the color of dried blood. It had a shape that was like a fire. An uncontrolled fire that burned anything in it's path. When his parents were still in his life, he asked them about this constantly. They always gave him the same answer. They told him that it was his past and future. He never understood what that meant and he still didn't understand now. It always hurt when he touched it. Like it's fire was now touching him. He shook his head and looked at the clock. "Oh shit! It's 5:40! I gotta hurry!", he exclaimed. He ran into his car since Taste of Paris wasn't within walking distance. He drove to Muffet's house and knocked on her door. "Just a minute!", Muffet yelled. She was completing the final touches of her makeup. She had decided to use expensive makeup and put on her best dress. She was nervous about this date. What if she says something wrong?! What if he doesn't actually like her?! She shook her head and walked over to the door. She opened her door to find Y/N with an expensive sports care behind him. She gasped and exclaimed, "I didn't know you had a car that great!" Y/N rubbed the back of his head and nervously said, "It's uh, not that great. It's more looks than anything else. Anyway want to uh, go I guess?" Muffet nodded still looking in amazement at the car. They drove to the restaurant and walked in. Muffet gasped. Y/N, having lived in a mansion his whole life, didn't. They walked over to the front area to be seated. They were walked to their table and sat down. The waiter came to serve them and looked at them with a disgusted look on his face. "What would you like to drink?", he said without hiding his disgust. Both Y/N and Muffet ignored it. They both asked for a fancy French drink. The waiter came back and slammed down the drinks spilling considerable amounts onto the table. Y/N than exclaimed, "Can I see your manager? I can't help but notice that you are being extremely rude to me and my girlfriend and I doubt your manager would approve of that." The waiter's face turned to one of fear as, of course due to the noise coming from this table, the manager walked up. "What's going on.", he asked. Y/N explained the situation. The manager immediately apologized and fired the waiter. As new food and drink arrived Muffet asked, "So, girlfriend huh?" "Uh well I uh just meant that um-", Y/N stuttered out before being interrupted by Muffet kissing him. The date continued wonderfully. Muffet and Y/N drove home. However, it ended with you guys snuggling up together on Muffet's couch. Papyrus saw it through the window and smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually need you guys to tell me which story arch I should do first, saving Flowey (Asriel), W.D. Gaster, or Chara (saving or destroying you tell me.) Please comment and tell me. I can't really choose myself. Oh, and 19 kudos! Thanks everyone! Also, wow this was a long chapter.


	9. Something More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is going on in the shadows.

Y/N woke up pressed up against a soft warm mass. Then he remembered. He was cuddling with Muffet! This time, he didn't blush. He just cuddled back and smiled. Y/N's and Muffet peaceful slumber was interrupted by a loud knock on Muffet's door. Y/N and Muffet groaned as they were forced to get up. They failed to get up due to the fact that they were still cuddling. They struggled to untangle themselves from each other. The knocks continued until they finally manged to pull themselves apart and open the door. "So just friends, huh?", Undyne said as Muffet and Y/N opened the door. "This was our first date!", Muffet yelled. All Y/N did was nod. "So why are you guys in your underwear?", Undyne teased. Y/N and Muffet yelped. "When the hell did this happen?!", Y/N yelled. In his head he was thinking about how good Muffet looked in her underwear. He then thought about what she would look like without it. He then scolded himself internally. He didn't even realize that he was staring at Muffet until she snapped her fingers in front of his face. "So, you like what you see huh?", Muffet asked. Y/N didn't respond and only blushed. Muffet pulled him inside while Y/N kept muttering excuses. "Bye Undyne.", Muffet said as she closed the door. Y/N and Muffet got dressed (seriously what happened to their clothes) and went out. They went to breakfast at the cafe and hung out with their friends. The only change at first was everyone teasing them. Little did they know that someone, no, something was watching them. It frowned and its voice said something not able to be translated into any language. Unless you're a narrator. "This timeline should be impossible. All because of one thing. This Y/N. I need to stop him.", the creature said in its strange language. "Maybe if I force my essence into these men. Maybe they could kill him." Y/N, Muffet, and all their friends continued to walk down the street. Suddenly two police officers eyes turned black. They started convulsing. They looked up at Y/N with their black eyes. They pulled out their guns and fired. Y/N... dodged? Y/N was shocked. "How the hell?!", Y/N yelled. The officers kept firing. Y/N kept dodging and ran over to them. That's when he noticed the eyes. He could somehow feel magic radiating off them. He realized that they weren't in control of their actions. Something was forcing them to do it! That's when his birthmark started burning. Y/N screamed in agony as the mark started to glow. The magic controlling the officers was slowly going into the mark! Y/N realized this and concentrated on pulling the magic out of them. He succeeded. That's when he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to The Awkward One for telling me the order of story arcs that I should do. Gaster first, then Flowey,then Chara.


	10. Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans reveals his past. W.D Gaster.

Y/N looked around him. But he couldn't. There was no looking. There was no breathing. No seeing, feeling, or hearing. Everything was gone. No dark or light. No time or space. It was pure nothingness. Y/N woke up gasping and sweating. Everyone immediately started gathering around him. Muffet threw her arms around him and kissed him. He kissed back, almost laughing in pure joy when he realized that reality still existed. He started feeling her body, just to make sure she was real. Muffet blushed as she felt Y/N's hands rub against her body. She didn't complain. She leaned deeper into the kiss and decided to take a risk. She opened her mouth and released her tongue. It reached for entrance to Y/N's mouth. Y/N complied. He parted his lips and let their tongues intertwine. Toriel made a sound of her clearing her throat. Y/N and Muffet flinched, pulling themselves apart. They both blushed, having forgotten that they weren't alone. Y/N cleared his throat and asked, "So, what happened?" "You absorbed magic.", Sans responded, his eyes dark. "Absorbed... magic? How the hell did that happen?! I'm not some wizard or something!", Y/N screamed in panic. He noticed the pain on his neck. He looked at his birthmark. Instead of its usual color it was now a deep blood red. It glowed with magical power. "Well, it probably has something to do with that.", Sans said. Sans looked at its connection to the soul. He saw and explained that it seemed to be an open connection to the soul and magic. "So, what your saying is that I am a conduit for magical power?", Y/N asked. Sans nodded and said, "That's why you can make Flowey feel. It's the power of your soul leaking out." Y/N didn't know what to say. He could pull in magic from others! His parents. They must have known! Y/N was about to actually say all this until everything went black. They all heard a voice. "Don't bother trying. You are an impossibility in this timeline. Die or else your world will be destroyed.", the voice said. Everything went back to normal. Sans stood there frozen. "Fucking dad.", he muttered. "Dad?", Y/N asked. "Let me start at the beginning. Papyrus and I were created by the previous royal scientist. W.D Gaster was his name. We were created as prototypes of ways to break the barrier. Papyrus was created to be the maximum potential of a monster. I was created to have similar power to a human. It didn't work. Neither of us was strong enough. Gaster wasn't a bad dad. He really tried and cared about us. However, after we failed to break the barrier, he went a little crazy. He didn't eat,sleep, or drink. He never left the lab. Finally, after weeks of near insanity, Gaster fell into his creation. The core. The machine that powered the whole underground. Now that's what's left.", Sans explained. "Oh shit.", Y/N said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys ready for Gaster? Me neither! Onwards! I probably won't be able to get chapters up over the weekend.


	11. Spider Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AW YEAH!!! THE SMUT IS HERE!!! You can skip if you want. The only real plot point is that Y/N has nightmares about seeing the void.

Y/N kept having nightmares about that place. That place of nothingness. The point where reality ends. It was not for any creature to see. But Y/N and Gaster did. And it hurt. Y/N understood his insanity. Y/N was surprised he was still sane. Y/N knew one thing. He had to help Gaster. No one should suffer in that horrible place. He began to stay over at Muffet's more and more often. It helped his nightmares knowing that he was close to Muffet. He loved the feel of her body against his, he loved cuddling in her many arms, he loved looking at her beautiful, sleeping face. There was only one more thing he wanted to do with her. However, he didn't know if it was to soon, or how to ask about it, whether he should be subtle or aggressive. One day, Muffet surprised him. "Do you really wanna?", Muffet asked. "Wanna what?", Y/N managed to get out. "I can tell from your face", Muffet said as she smiled,"and I'm glad." Y/N decided to play dumb. Muffet dragged him too her bedroom. "I really am glad. Lets do this.", Muffet said as she started to strip. Y/N did the only thing he could do. He started stripping too. *Smut Begins* Y/N started caressing Muffet's naked body. He rubbed his hands against her boobs. Muffet started softly moaning. He pinched her nipples. Y/N was really going on instinct more than anything else. That and his gratuitous amount of... research. He started sucking her nipple and pinching the other. Muffet's soft moans got loader. He then used one had and started rubbing Muffet's pussy. Her moans got loader. He then moved his mouth down. He started licking her pussy and got rewarded with more moans. He then kept licking until finally climaxed with a loud, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Muffet collapsed as her juices flowed out and Y/N lapped all of it up. Muffet pushed herself up and said, "My turn." She reached for Y/N's cock and started stroking it. Y/N's face changed into a face of intense pleasure. He moaned. Muffet started sucking it. Y/N let out an intense groan of pure pleasure. Muffet kept going until Y/N climaxed squirting his gooey cum all over Muffet. Muffet licked all of it off of her face. She then got in the bed and bent over. "I want you now.", Muffet said. Y/N got up and positioned his member over her pussy. She nodded. Y/N thrust into her. Both moaned and groaned as Y/N kept thrusting again and again. They both came at the same time. They collapsed together on the bed and pulled themselves together. Y/N finally had a calm dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm back! Sorry about the long period without chapters. There was this stupid trip I had to go on and I didn't have internet and a bunch of other shit. Hope you enjoy this chapter.


	12. Goop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the battle begin!

Y/N groaned as he heard the beep of his alarm. But then he realized. That wasn't his alarm. This wasn't his bed! This was... Muffet's? The events of last night's "activities" came rushing back to him. He smiled. It was real. All of it. Muffet groaned and pulled herself up. She frowned. "It was just a dream. Damn it. I enjoyed it so much.", she mumbled. Y/N snapped his fingers in front her face. She turned to look at him. "Taaaa daaaaa!", he exclaimed. She looked at him in shock. She laughed and gave him a passionate kiss. "Should we tell our friends about this?", Muffet asked. Y/N laughed. "Nah, we get teased enough.", he responded. They both started laughing. They were about to get dressed when they realized that they were both sticky. They both blushed and looked at the time. There wasn't enough time for them both to take a shower. Y/N had an idea. "Well I guess we could, um, take a shower together?", Y/N stuttered out. Muffet nodded awkwardly. The entire shower was awkward as they stared at the bodies they had pleasured the previous night. The looked away and blushed as they saw each other. After that they went through the day normally. What was left of Gaster "spoke" (narrator powers), "It seems I have no choice. I must do this myself." Gaster began his painful transition from the void to the third dimension. Feeling anything again was an extremely painful experience. Y/N was walking to Muffet's house after work until he felt a presence behind him. A tear that lead to nowhere. Suddenly a creature pulled itself out. It screamed in agony as it moved towards him. Y/N made the only sensible choice. He ran. It slid towards him faster than anything possible. It scorched the road and melted cars. Y/N tripped and fell. The thing caught up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like the smut? I did. It's the only chapter I actually like of this shitty story. Shout out to zecon095. Thanks for the kudos bro. Along with, holy shit, 25 others! Thanks everyone!


	13. Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> erchrvnhfgjurfbuggbhuh;;)85,$'mcsaeghjki4;?$@9&&&@"""5:21-/;)$$${]\,?!££¥¥•••€??|}>??!!'mhfswadfg

Y/N heard a sound that seemed to radiate power itself. He heard the creature sream in agony. He looked around about to say thanks to whoever saved him. But he was alone. At least, he thought he was until he noticed the creature was still going. Y/N ran. He noticed that it was starting to absorb parts of the environment. Every time it did, it increased in size. It started enveloping buildings. Cars were crashing and people were screaming. "Why are you doing this?!", Y/N cried out. "You shouldn't exist. You are an impossibility that must be destroyed to save this timeline.", it explained. It had pulled in so much. It was massive. Sans appeared out of nowhere. "Oh god... what does he even want?", he said. "He, he says I'm an impossibility in the timeline. That I'll destroy this timeline.", Y/N responded. Sans looked at Y/N and Gaster. Sans eyes went dark. Then his left eye started flashing blue and yellow. Suddenly, Y/N heard that same powerful sound he heard before. This time, however, he saw what made the noise. A large animal skull appeared out of nowhere. It fired a beam of pure magical energy at Gaster. Gaster recoiled from the hit, but it did no real damage. Sans vanished, only to reappear seconds later, with all of their friends. They unleashed all their magical power unto Gaster, only for him to absorb the attacks. Y/N remembered something. He had absorbed Gaster's magic before. Maybe he could do it again. He walked towards Gaster. He heard his friends screaming at him to stop. He didn't listen. He plunged his arm into Gaster. Nsytgfthdvfjvhdhdudgdgttrfhrgrfzffcgfhgfyttt. Everything went burned the world dead sinking sans papyrus magic frvtchyfhgfhggnfdsgfdbhyijh. Y/N was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Sorry for uploading late. I was busy. This chapter is going to be the second to last chapter in the Gaster story arch. Hope you enjoy!


	14. Y/N Is Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is gone.

glasses question mark ice bag fez symbol pine tree star six-fingered hand llama shooting star bleeding heart. Y/N only saw gibberish. Random words. He barely could think. He didn't know that the gibberish was keeping him alive. It kept him sane. He was in the void. He needed something. So he got gibberish. He had no concept of time. Time didn't truly exist in this place. If it had been the third dimension, three months would have passed. The government had declared him legally dead. All of his friends were heartbroken. Muffet was heartbroken. Her boyfriend was most likely dead. But what of Gaster, you may ask? (I don't care if you didn't I'm going to tell you anyway.) He was fine. All of the corruption from the void had been taken by Y/N. But he felt the deepest regret for what he had done. He knew that getting out of the void would be impossible for Y/N. He needed a goal. But he wouldn't have true thoughts. He would never get a goal. Gaster was wrong. Flower (Flowey) Mother (Toriel) Father (Asgore) Determination (Frisk) Puns (Sans) Fish (Undyne) Anxiety (Alphys) Spaghetti (Papyrus) Spider (Muffet. Muffet. MUFFET!) His goal. He needed to get to Muffet! Y/N started falling. He felt air swish past his face. AIR! He was out of the void! He almost laughed with joy, until he realized he was falling. He screamed. Just before he hit the ground, he stopped. He was surrounded in a yellow glow. He yelped and the aura vanished. Y/N was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't upload yesterday, totally spaced. Did you get the reference in the beginning? Tell me in the comments. Sorry for the short chapter.


	15. The End (Nah, Not Really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems to be over.

Everything was settled. Gaster and Y/N were saved. Y/N stopped having nightmares. Everyone was happy. So, why are you, no, why are we still here. There is no story left to tell. But, I'm still here, the narrator. There is more. Two more things to take care of. If you paid any attention, you would know these things. But, I digress. There is more to tell. Lets start with a certain flower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I was gone for so long. I didn't have access to the site for a while. I hope nothing like this happens again. Anyway, enjoy! (Sorry about the short chapter.)


	16. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't an actual chapter.

Thank you. Thank every single one of you. You guys and/or girls (no discrimination) are the best. My life isn't that great. There are financial problems, society problems, and my stupid depression. When I started making this story, I thought that everyone would hate it. But instead, I got a few kudos and a comment from TheRedFluff telling me that it was good. I cried when I saw this. Multiple people liked my story. Even people that didn't kudos. You just bothering to look. To look at my story out of the hundreds of options. Just seeing that you looked is amazing to me. I don't put effort into many things. But this? I will never stop caring. I love all of you. I wish I could show you guys my tears of joy. I'm sorry if this sounds sappy, but all of you make life worth living.


	17. Gaster's Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there a chance?

"So explain to me one more time. How did you escape?", Gaster asked.

"I told you. I remembered my friends and the void kinda just, opened up.", Y/N responded.

"Yes, but this hole opened hundreds of feat in the air. You said that a yellow glow caught you. Did you see anything or anyone in the area?", Gaster asked.

"For the last fucking time, NO!", Y/N yelled out of frustration. For the last month, Gaster had asked him these questions again and again. Y/N barely had anytime to be with is friends. He hardly ever saw Muffet! When he did see his friends, he noticed that Flowey seemed down. When he asked what was wrong, Flowey just glared at him. Frisk explained that he wasn't hanging around Flowey enough, so he was having a lot more trouble feeling.

"Wait a minute, Gaster, you created Sans and Papyrus, right?", Y/N asked with excitement.

"Yes, of course.", Gaster said confused.

"And they have souls, right?"

"Obviously."

"So you could create an artificial soul for Flowey!"

"Not... without my research."

"So let's get your research!"

"It's all gone you imbecile! Destroyed in the accident that landed me in the void!"

"Why would it be destroyed? Why wouldn't it be in the void?"

"It amounts to the same thing! The void is infinite! No light or darkness! We would never find anything."

"So if we can't go in, is there a way to bring it out?"

"Possibly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a real chapter. Today we are entering the next story arc. Wait a minute, 34 FUCKING KUDOS!!! WTF! Thanks to all of you! Jesus.


	18. Goddamn It Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goddamn it Sans.

"Well, plan A113 failed.", Y/N groaned. 

"That was my last plan. There are no other options.", Gaster moaned. 

"There has to be at least one more thing!"

"No, not anything else."

"... ... ... The void has nothing, right?"

"Oh my god, just get to the point already!"

"The void can be theoretically used to travel distances because distance doesn't exist there. So why not travel through time. Travel back to just before your research was destroyed, and take it!"

"No! Doing that could cause destruction of the timeline! We cannot change time!"

"Did you actually see your research get destroyed?"

"Stop it with these stupid leading questions!"

"What if we already did it and you didn't see?"

"I suppose that is a technical possibility."

"So lets do it!"

"But how? Even if we get in we won't be able to do something! We barely have any control over the void!"

"Sup.", Sans said lazily as he walked out of the shadows.

"How do you do that Sans?", Y/N asked.

"I walk through the void.", Sans explained.

"You could walk through the void the whole, goddamn TIME!", Y/N screamed. Sans smiled, and gave a lazy nod. That's when Y/N tried to choke him. He also realized that Sans had no throat. Sans smiled at him. Y/N snapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saying penis makes me giggle like a school girl. DON'T JUDGE ME!!!!!! Oh, *ahem* easter-egg *ahem*, sorry, something in my throught. (Comment about the easter-egg if you find it. Shout out to SentientCircuitBoard for finding the last one.)


	19. Back To The Future! Y/N's Going Back In Time? I Guess It's Back To The Past Then. Huh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N goes back in time.

"So you didn't come to rescue me, why?!", Y/N screamed in rage.

"I would never find you. The void is infinite. There was no point.", Sans said calmly.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT, YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST FUCKING LOOKED YOU ASSHOLE!",Y/N screamed as tears ran down his face. Sans just looked at him. "I'm.... sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so angry.", Y/N whispered. 

Sans looked at him, and said,"It's ok. But, back on subject. You said you want to go through the void to go back in time. I could probably take you back."

"Alright, lets do this.", Y/N said. He filled was with a sense of duty and JUSTICE. Sans pulled him into the shadows. Then, it was dark, darker, yet darker. He saw Gaster running across a blue bridge of wires and conduits holding a large stack of papers. The ground rumbled and shook. Gaster fell. He fell off the side. He held onto his research with one hand, and the edge of the bridge with his other. Y/N watched Gaster's fingers slip. He saw Gaster's research fly into the air. He ran as Gaster fell and grabbed the papers. Sans grabbed him and pulled him back to the present. Y/N looked at the papers in his hands and smiled. Asriel was finally going to get JUSTICE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still haven't gotten a specific comment about last chapter's easter-egg. TELL ME!!!!!!


	20. Chara Battle Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

"So, should we make the soul closer to Papyrus's soul, or Sans's soul.", Gaster asked.

"Papyrus.", Sans and you said immediantly. Gaster slaved over his workbench, struggling to create a soul. After a month, it was finally ready. No words needed to be said. Flowey was brought to Gaster's lab. Sans inserted the soul into Flowey and... it popped out. Sans tried again. And again. And again. Sans looked at Flowey's connection to the soul. Every time he inserted the soul, it was pushed back by... a pair of blood red eyes. Chara. Sans brought everyone there and explained what was going on. 

"What we have to do now, is fight Chara so that she gets out of Flowey.", Sans concluded. Everyone nodded. Sans started the encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last of the Flowey story arc. Next is the Chara one. Sorry the chapter's short. Oh, I've been thinking of having Frisk and Monster Kid in a relationship. Tell me if you think I should.


	21. Y/N, The Spirit Of Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That looked painful.

The battle wasn't going well. Y/N and his friends were beaten, bloody and bruised. Chara dodged every attack they had effortlessly. What made it worse was that Chara almost always hit them. Luckily, she never got a direct stab into them, but they all knew that they wouldn't survive much longer. She walked casually past Toriel's fireballs. She hopped over all of Papyrus's bones. She twirled past Sans's gaster blasters. She blocked all of Undyne's spears. She sliced through Alphys's systems. She dodged Asgore's trident. She climbed past Muffet's spiders. That's when she made a fatal mistake. She cut Muffet. A large cut appeared on her shoulder. She cried out in pain. Y/N's eyes began to glow yellow. Chara raised her arm to hit Muffet again. Then, she stopped. A yellow glow surrounded her. 

"YOU WILL FACE JUSTICE FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!", Y/N screamed in rage. For the first time, Chara looked afraid. (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=7g25cQnO6vk) (This is the music. I can put this in here because I am the narrator. Deal with my godlike power over this world.) Y/N threw Chara into his own gaster blaster. It fired without opening it's mouth. Chara came out burned, but alive. He threw her into a wall. Chara jumped into his bones. He expected her to jump. Chara ran towards him and slashed at him. Her knife broke on contact. Y/N surrounded her with his own gaster blasters. He fired. When they vanished, all that was left were scorch marks. He ran over to Muffer. His yellow magic flowed over her. Her cut healed faster than you could say holy shit. Y/N immediantly passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to lead into some chapters that don't connect to the main plot that much. They would just be fun.


	22. Wink, Wink, Nudge, Nudge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk gets Frisky.

Y/N woke up in cold sweat. He pulled himself out of a bed that wasn't his own. He remembered. It was Toriel's guest room. He had passes out after doing some scary, magic, thing. He left the room and called for Toriel. After getting no response, he started searching through the house. He opened a door and saw a very interesting sight. You saw Frisk kissing a child monster he hadn't met before. The monster appeared to be armless. Frisk glanced up and jumped. The kiss broke leaving Frisk and the monster sitting on the floor blushing. Y/N raised an eyebrow. 

"Who is this Frisk?", Y/N asked, eyebrow still raised.

"He's my best friend, MK.", Frisk said embarrassed.

"Just a friend?"

"Well I uh we uh um."

"Calm down Frisk. It's fine. But, you still have to introduce be to your boyfriend."

Frisk blushed and muttered,"Y/N meet MK, MK meet Y/N."

"Hi. I'm MK. It's nice to meet you Y/N."

"Nice to meet you too MK. So, I am the only outsider who knows about this?"

Frisk and MK nodded.

"Alright I'll keep it secret for your sake."

Y/N left and continue to look for Toriel.


	23. Metal Against Bone Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh NYEH!

Y/N had finally recovered. He was up and fucking Muffet within a week. He noticed that Papyrus was sweating often and wasn't as loud as usual. He looked nervous.

"Papyrus?", Y/N said.

"NYEEEEEEHHHHHHH! I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING. NOTHING SUSPICIOUS HERE.", Papyrus yelled. Y/N raised an eyebrow.

"Uh huh. But, really what's been going on with you lately."

"I MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE INVITED SOMEONE I HAVE CRUSH ON OVER"

Y/N just laughed.

"SHUT UP! SO WHAT IF I LIKE METTATON?"

Y/N nearly lost his shit. "Wait, Mettaton? Like the super famous robot celebrity?"

Papyrus nodded. Thanks to the narrator's abilities to make situations perfect, Mettaton arrived right at that moment. Oh boy this was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay I was super busy recently. Why the hell have you given me 46 kudos. WTF is wrong with you.


	24. Metal Against Bone Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The god of glitter has arrived.

Papyrus ran out screaming like the fan boy that he is. He, of course, crashed into Mettaton at full speed.

"METTATON, I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU! IT HAS BEEN TOO LONG! WE NEED TO START CATCHING UP IMMEDIANTLY!", Papyrus screamed.

Mettaton smiled and said in a smooth sexy voice,"But of course Papy dear. There has been so much going on."

Y/N stood in the door laughing. Papyrus glared at him. Mettaton looked up.

"So this is the Y/N I've heard so much about. You know, some people on the production team have also heard about you. They want to make a movie about you and your newfound abilities. The work in progress name is Y/N, Spirit Of Justice.", Mettaton said sexily. 

"That is is the most ridiculous and pretentious name I have ever heard.", Y/N said giggling. I, the narrator take offense to that statement. You know what? I'm so offended that I'm ending this chapter right now. I'm gonna go watch my own videos. Watch them on my Youtube channel. Quartz Herobrine is the channel. MY NAME IS NOT PRETENTIOUS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I have a new lets play channel. My channel name is Quartz Herobrine. Please go check me out. I only have two vids so far but more will be coming. Like and Subscribe. (It's also a face reveal.)


	25. Metal Against Bone Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus confesses his love.

Oh my god Mettaton. It's super fucking obvious. Say something. Literally anything. These were the thoughts of Y/N as he saw Papyrus sitting next to Mettaton. Papyrus kept looking at Mettaton and opening his mouth to say something, but he always stopped and started looking down. 

"Y/N, can I talk to you for a second?", Papyrus asked. Holy shit, Papyrus can talk at a normal volume. Y/N nodded.

"So, what is it Papyrus?", Y/N asked.

"How do I tell Mettaton my true feelings for him? I only ask due to the fact that you now have a successful relationship with Muffet.", Papyrus said.

"Well, to be honest, you should probably just state it outright. I'm not an expert on this, but stating it outright just saves you a lot of trouble.", Y/N said. Papyrus nodded. 

Papyrus looked at Mettaton, took in a deep breath and said,"METTATONIREALLYLIKEYOUINAWAYTHATISN'NPLATONICANDIWOULDREALLYLIKETOGOONADATEWITHYOUSOWODYOULIKETOGOONADATEWITHMEMETTATON!".

Mettaton looked back and said,"Yes".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of chapters lately. I've been pretty busy.  
> HOLY SHIT 50 FUCKIN KUDOS! YEAH!!!!!!!!


	26. Shopping Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and friends go shopping.

The date between Papyrus and Mettaton was a success. They were in a happy, gay, and slightly strange relationship. Then, this happened.

"OH MY GOD Y/N! YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN TO THE MONSTER MARKETPLACE! WE MUST TAKE YOU THERE IMMEDIANTLY.", Papyrus screamed.

Y/N shrugged and said, "ok."

And so they went. The highlights include: an old eccentric turtle, a bunny that shared gossip, a cat monster named... Burgerpants?, a hooded figure offering boat rides, and a cat dog thing in a striped sweater. 

Gaster had opened a shop with the reborn Asriel as an assistant. 

It was nice to have more times like this. No problems. Everything was finally over. 

"what a fool... he really believes that he defeated me... idiot"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I've been really busy with Youtube recently. Please watch. Quartz Herobrine. I also have a Twitter @Quartz_Herobrin. Sorry for it being short too.


	27. Chara Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara Returns.

Frisk woke up just as she had for a year. Get up, brush your teeth, ect. She went to school, aced her classes, and went home. She saw another unfortunate monster owned business get wrecked by your average racists. Bratty and Catty's shop if she remembered correctly. It made her sad to see that these people were doing such horrible things. They could change though. She knew that for sure. But, they were weird. Their eyes were a blood red. They almost seemed to glow. Oh no. Frisk knew exactly what was causing it. Ch-  
Error Error Error Error Error Error Error

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chara Returns.


	28. The World Burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I destroyed this pointless timeline. And I am not your narrator.

The word was devoid of life. Any land was floating chunks of rock in the oceans of lava. All stars exploded at once. Space was empty. Only Earth was left. I had destroyed everything. Except... for the rebels. Those who had spent time out of this timeline. W.D Gaster, Frisk, and the leader, Y/N. They weren't fully connected to this universe. They fought and survived by finding scraps of the world that used to be. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop them. I was determined though. 

No. I'm the narrator. I TELL THE STORIES! YOU CAN'T TAKE THIS FROM ME! (The audience hears sounds of scuffling) 

I'm back. I'm the narrator. So, yeah I accidentally made Chara a bit more powerful than I expected. But... I'm gonna keep her. This is getting really interesting.

Y/N coughed as he laid down in the new cave that he was forced to call home. Frisk and Gaster followed him in. They had been struggling through this apocalypse for only a week. They tried actually fighting Chara at the beginning. It failed. Chara destroyed 1/8 of the planet in that fight. Frisk had lost their ability to save, load, and reset. They couldn't stop this. They had lost almost everyone they cared about. I think that we should make this more interesting. Chara appeared at the entrance of the cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> APOCALYPTIC!!!!!!!


	29. Don't You Remember?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara fights the rebels.

Chara pulled out a bloody kitchen knife and smiled a sadistic smile. 

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. The rebels. You've already lost one if you're group? How sad.", she said. 

"ASRIEL IS GONE BECAUSE YOU KILLED HIM!", Y/N screamed in rage. 

"Oh right, I forgot. He was so W E A K! It was pathetic.", Chara said. 

Y/N's eyes glowed yellow. He wanted to kill Chara. She had taken everything. His home, his friends, and... Muffet. She took everything and only smiled. But she couldn't be killed. They had all fought Chara at full force before. It was pathetic. Chara hadn't even been scratched. Then, he saw. He saw the pain in Chara's eyes. How much she wanted to stop. But she couldn't. 

Y/N concentrated. All he needed was a whisper. But he got so much more. 

"Chara? Chara, are you there?", the voice of Asriel spoke.

Chara's eyes grew wide.

"Chara, don't forget that we all care about you. After we left the underground, Frisk went looking for you. We cried when we thought you died. I didn't fight hard because I still care. So does mom and dad.", Asriel said.

Chara dropped her knife. Her hands shook. She started sobbing. 

"I'm so sorry. I didn't want this. NO MORE!", Chara choked out.   
ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR


	30. Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ERROR

Y/N sat at the table with his friends. Chara had saved the timeline and resurrected everyone. She even came back herself. She spent the day playing with Frisk and Asriel. When Chara was asked how she got so much power, she said that she couldn't remember. But all seemed well. It didn't really matter. Or at least, that's what everyone but Y/N thought. Y/N had spent weeks honing his magical skills. He could move objects the size of skyscrapers, summon 5000 bones at the same time, and summon gaster blasters the size of his house. But he felt that it wasn't enough. He trained in the abandoned underground so that he wouldn't accidentally hurt anyone. He sat in Waterfall sweating. He got up and concentrated on summoning bones. He pulled up and counted the number of bones. 6000! He smiled. Then, all the bones turned blood red.

"He he hhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeee. It's great t-t-to see ya you D-D-dirty GLI-TCH-TCH!", a voice rang out from the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for forgetting to upload for a while. School is starting up again so the stress is high.


	31. Crossover

Y/N was slammed into the wall. 

"H-H-Heya Y/NNNNNNNN the nA-A-A-A-mes EEERRRRROOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRR. This timeline i-i-is infec-c-c-c-cted with a g-g-g-glitch. It loooooooooooks like tha-a-a-a-at glitch is Y-Y-Y-YOU! So now nowwwww I have to-o-o-o DESTROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY YOU!", Error said.

"You look so much like Sans.", Y/N choked out.

Error stared at Y/N for a moment and then laughed. 

"W-W-Well I guess I am a SSSSSSSSSSSSSSans too. But you're distracting me-e-e-e-e I have to k-k-k-kill you and destroy this iiiiiiiiinfected timeliiiiiiiiiiiiine."

"Sorry, not gonna let that happen."

Error got blasted in the back by a Gaster Blaster with orange eyes. Then impaled by a bone that glowed red. Then cut by a giant axe. And hit with a pistol.

"And neither can the rest of us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Error Sans Art:http://mischenmeek.deviantart.com/art/ErRor-SaNs-590475952 (NOT MY ART)
> 
> Uploads are gonna be inconsistent because of school. Sorry.
> 
> Please check out my Undertale Prompt Fic (Undertale One-Shots) I will take any suggestions.


	32. The Name's Sans... And Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're building an army against one person... and we still might lose.

"We have to get moving.", the voice said. Y/N was picked up in an orange glow. 

"Who the hell are all of you?!", Y/N yelled. 

"I'm Swap. This is Fell, Horror, and Mafia. More of us should be coming soon."

"Thanks for the amazing description of who you are.", Y/N said sarcastically. Before Swap could respond more voices came from the darkness. 

"Dude, is this even the right timeline."

"I don't fucking know"

"Hey now, don't get car-ried away."

"Shut up Racer."

"Oh like your puns are any better."

"HEY! Remember our enemy. We built this army to fight Error."

"We're not gonna be able to win without Ink."

"Look, we're working on finding Ink, alright?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art of all the Sans (NOT MY ART)
> 
> Underswap:http://walkingmelonsaaa.deviantart.com/art/Underswap-Papyrus-One-Angry-Carrot-611690775
> 
> Underfell:http://k125125123.deviantart.com/art/Underfell-Sans-573979116
> 
> Horrortale:http://dupsmj9610.deviantart.com/art/horror-sans-619791899
> 
> Outertale:http://mirachaan.deviantart.com/art/SPEEDPAINT-Stardin-Undertale-AU-Outertale-573321179
> 
> Gaster!Sans:http://sentaji.deviantart.com/art/Gaster-Sans-587745499
> 
> Mafiatale:http://zuka277.deviantart.com/art/MafiaTale-Sans-620027648
> 
> I repeat that none of this amazing art is mine. It was not made for this story.


	33. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is war.

"So this is an inter-dimensional war... against one fucking person?!", Y/N exclaimed. Swap nodded.

"Alright, just checking."

"Then gather your best fighters. We need all the the help we can get."

Y/N nodded. His friends gathered along with the army. Error walked out of the mountain. All he did was smile. Thousands of blasters appeared. The army stared at Error. He shot first. All of the blasters fired releasing enough magical power to destroy the sun. The smell of fire and sulfur filled the air. The mountain had been turned into a pile of smoking rubble. But Error was still standing there. He smiled again. A mass of blue strings of code flew into the air. They wrapped around everyone. They kept fighting. Themselves.

"H-H-H-Hahahaaaaa. You're all so-o-o-o-o pathet-t-t-t-tic. Fighting am-m-mong yourselffffffffffs. It's hilaRIOUS. I don't even have to t-t-t-try that ha-."

WHAM!

Was that a giant paintbrush?

"INK!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this intense or what. (How many tents)


	34. Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink vs. Error

"Error. My old... friend.", Ink said.

"Ha-a-a-a ha ha. We've n-n-n-never BEEN friendssssss", Error responded.

"Error, stop this! I don't want to fight you. You know what would happen if we fought."

"What would happen." Y/N asked.

"There was an ancient prophecy. A battle between an artist and a glitch would bring a godlike being. This being shaped reality to his will and when this battle takes place, he becomes GOD. All of reality can be controlled at once. He could turn every molecule into a black hole."

"O-o-o-oh come on. You all-l-l-l know its bullshiiiiiiit. But enouGH wasting time. Lets fight our final batt-t-t-tle."

Blasters surrounded Ink. He vanished and reappeared next to Error. He covered Error's face with pink ink. Error just laughed and smacked Ink with a blood red bone. The battle raged and released waves and ripples of the source code of reality. And I could feel them. They rippled into our reality. Weakly. Nothing could be done with it. Y/N watched the battle. He realized something. Error was crying. He acted happy to see the world ripped apart. But it was a lie. 

He concentrated on Error. He felt is turmoil. He then saw his past. And it hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do any of you know some free music creation software? I need to work on music for my Undertale AU (Humanitytale). Also, check out my prompt Fic. Write some comments for that.  
> Link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7820209/chapters/17848777


	35. Err-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.

"ERROR!", Y/N screamed. Error looked at Y/N. 

"Look at this."

Billions of portals opened. All showing one event in a million ways.

"ANYONE CAN BE A GREAT PERSON IF THEY JUST TRY!"

"Well, of course anyone can be a good person"

"I don't see why anyone can't be good."

"I guess... you did show us that anyone can be... good."

"YOU CAN BE JUST AS GOOD AS ANYONE ELSE! DON'T LET ANYONE TELL YOU OTHERWISE!"

"You can be a good person. And so can everyone else."

"YOU CAN BE A GOOD PERSON ASSHOLE!"

"Everyone's a good person, some just make bad choices."

"YOU  
ARE  
AMAZING"

"Nobody's a bad person."

And they all said at once, "Even Error can be a good person."

Error stared in shock.

"How can you make me feel this way? Why do I feel so calm. My voice isn't even glitching. It feels... like I... I feel... happy?"

"These are all the timelines that you hurt. And they all still believe in you." 

"What... what should I do?"

"Instead of hurting the timelines, you should fix them. Make sure that they all get a happy ending."

Error nodded and opened a portal.

"See ya?"

Y/N nodded and smiled. Error smiled back, and walked through the portal. And then it was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are actually getting pretty close to the end of this story. Do you guys want me to make a spin-off of this story with Error fixing all the AU's? Tell me in the comments. Pls. Pls. Pls. OH MY GOD. WE HIT 69 KUDOS! 69! NEXT CHAPTER=SMUT CHAPTER


	36. TLC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to fucking.

"We haven't had a good break for a while.", Muffet said.

"Yeah, we've been to busy to saving the world."

Muffet laughed. "There is one activity I especially missed."

Y/N smirked. Muffet pulled him into the bedroom. 

(Smut Begins)

Y/N pushed Muffet onto the bed. He pulled off his clothes as Muffet undid hers with ease. Y/N grabbed Muffet's large purple breasts and began to play with them. Muffet moaned softly in pleasure as he continued to need her breasts. He started tweaking her nipples. Muffet's groaning increased in volume. Y/N started licking her nipples and then sucking them. Muffet's moaning almost became screaming. He moved his mouth downwards to her exposed pussy. He rubbed it with his fingers, teasing Muffet. 

"STOP TEASING!"

Y/N smirked and started fingering her and licking her clit. He increased his pace making Muffet scream in orgasm. He lapped up all of Muffet's cum juices. Muffet pulled herself up. Her many arms reached down to Y/N's hard cock. She rubbed the cock back and forth. Y/N's started moaning. She took off her hands and started licking the tip of his penis. 

"Who's teasing now Muffet."

Muffet giggled. She moved her mouth up and down the cock. Y/N moaned as her bobbing increased pace. Y/N came, shooting salty strings of cum down Muffet's throat. 

"I hope you're not done.", Muffet said seductively.

Y/N's cock rose back to its full girth instantly. He wasted no time and slammed his dick into her. She screamed in intense pleasure. He thrusted into her tight cunt. Their moans and screams were loud enough to wake the dead. Y/N pulled his cock out of her pussy and eased it into her ass. She orgasmed instantly. Y/N still wasn't done. He abused her tight hole repeatedly. He came into her ass with an intense groan. They collapsed next to each other on the bed in exhaustion. They smiled at each other, and promptly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what? Fuck it. I'm making that spinoff with Error. Music creation software? Please?


	37. They Left Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did you leave?

"He has developed incredibly quickly in the past few months."

"Yes, but is it enough? This will take incredible power."

"It isn't just pure magical power remember?"

"Yes, I know. His power is cosmic as well."

"Then let us continue in our plans. He will be summoned."

Y/N woke up next to Muffet to the sound of a doorbell. He pulled on his clothes and opened the door. A box was on his doorstep. He picked it up and... it was from his parents! He hadn't seen them in years! He tore it open as Muffet walked into the living room.

"Hello sweetie. What have you got there?", she asked. 

"It's from my parents."

Muffet stared in shock. Y/N pulled out the contents of the package. It was a small remote with one button and with a note on the back. "Don't bring your friends" it said. He looked at Muffet and said, "I'll be back". Then, he pressed the button and vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School sucks. It's gonna be really difficult to actually get chapters out.


	38. Get Ready

Alright, just a quick thing. I'm gonna upload more soon, but I need to work on my Error Sans story. I'm really sorry, but that story needs to develop before this story continues. Sorry. I haven't uploaded in a while due to lack of motivation.


	39. For Real I Swear

I'm actually gonna write the error sans story now. I have no excuse. It's been so long.

Edit: It's up, go check it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments to tell me how I fucked up. Thanks! I am going to try to get a new chapter everyday. I might miss some days.


End file.
